Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 59
| StoryTitle1 = Shock and Awe (Part I) | Writer1_1 = Brian K. Vaughan | Penciler1_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = John Barber | Editor1_3 = Nicole Wiley | Synopsis1 = In Orono's criminal past, Orono and her partner, Yuri, race down a desert road, riding on motorbikes they stole. Yuri yells at Orono as they ride, complaining that Orono got the better bike and owes her for everything she has taught her. Orono disagrees, believing she has payed her for her education. The two thieves speed off onto a closed bridge, jumping the gap and resuming their argument on the other side. Yuri tells Orono she needs to leave the area, threatening to take her out if she stays. When Yuri pulls out a chain, Orono conjures up rain, knowing Yuri cannot control her bike on the slick road. Yuri becomes persistent, not leaving Orono alone even though Orono tells her to pull over before she gets hurt. The stubborn Yuri refuses, not noticing the semi-truck coming right at her. Yuri is taken out, with Orono screaming out her name as she loses sight of her old comrade. In the present, Orono is in Alberta, Canada, finds the same motorbike she was riding while tracking down Logan. From outside a bar, Orono hears a commotion from inside. Already knowing is is Logan, Orono rushes into the tavern, finding Logan in the middle of a scuffle with a mutant killer. The man claims that it was Sasquatch he killed, not a mutant, but Logan makes certain it was murder he committed. As the rest of the bar realize Logan's motive, they break into a riot, proud to defend themselves from a mutant. Orono intrudes on the skirmish, letting the bar patrons know that bullets only make Logan angrier. Logan snikts his claws, swinging them at his opponents after finding that Orono followed him. He fights, only damaging the patron's weapons without killing anyone. Orono teams up, giving Logan a weather change, using snow and hail to beat the thugs. As Logan has already called the mounties, Orono breaks into a truck, hot wires it, and escapes the scene of the crime with Logan. As they head down the Canadian road, Orono and Logan are watched from the woods, Deathstrike receiving information on not to approach Wolverine without a team. She fails to receive that transmission and goes to confront him. Logan and Orono discuss why Logan went on this journey. He reveals to Orono that he is looking for his family but is scared that since he is looking for them, Weapon X is as well. As they chat, Logan panics, finding a woman standing in the middle of the road. Lady Deathstrike extends her fingers, slicing the stolen truck in half. Logan climbs out of the wreckage, seeing Lady Deathstrike and not recognizing her at all. It is not till Orono steps out of her side, she reveals Lady Deathstrike to be Yuri. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Adversaries: * ** ** Locations: * ** Canada *** Alberta ** Texas *** El Paso | Notes = Wolverine fights a hunter who murdered a mutant that he claims was a Sasquatch. This could be in reference to this universe's counterpart to sasquatch. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}